


Priontáil

by HandsAcrossTheSea



Series: A More Perfect Union [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Hux, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning, Soft Kylux, Tattoos, accent kink, top kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 11:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13165977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandsAcrossTheSea/pseuds/HandsAcrossTheSea
Summary: priontáil: Gaelic for "imprint"





	Priontáil

**Author's Note:**

> A couple of years ago (or very nearly) I conceived a modern Kylux au called "You and I." Well, I wanted to play more in that world, and thanks to The Last Jedi, Domnhall Gleeson's ridiculously charming accent, the beautiful, constant trope of Kylo with piercings and tattoos, and a sudden kink for husbands, I decided to play in it more. You don't HAVE to read "You and I" to get the gist - but this series will have them set a little farther in the future of their relationship. If any of the Gaelic in this fic is mistranslated, PLEASE tell me - I don't have much to go on except Google.
> 
> Also, for Rizzo and Kat, who support me writing trash no matter the fandom. I love y'all to pieces <3

          Pretending to be interested in this meeting is exhausting Hux far more than the slowest day at the office ever does.  They’ve been set in this stuffy conference for nearly two hours now, which means Hux stopped paying attention over an hour and a half ago.  Really, this isn’t even a matter for him to personally attend to – but as CEO, there has to be _someone_ there to give a semblance of formality to this gathering.

          Snoke had died, meaning that there is now no majority shareholder for First Order Exports.  Hux had put on a solemn face for the funeral (to which he brought Kylo, just so he could see him in a _very_ sharply cut Armani suit that Hux had bought him for his birthday) and pretended to be sad when the old man was lowered into his grave.

          Two days later, and Hux is starting to wish that he was in the ground with him; at the very least, he wouldn’t have to be suffering through listening to his argument.  Hux is in charge, yes, and is well compensated for his position – but shareholders, dividing of stock?  He loathes it entirely.  Let him get back to making sure the trains run on time, the ships dock when they’re supposed to, and end this pointless debate.

          He calls up iMessage on his tablet, and sends a text off to Kylo:

          _Save me._

Hux looks up, making sure that everyone is more busy talking amongst themselves than paying attention to him.  He flicks back over to his browser, scrolling through pages and pages of Klimt.  For now, he calls it “gathering inspiration.”  Yes, he does like the riot of color that Klimt used in his work, and owns a couple of high quality prints that hang in the living room of he and Kylo’s penthouse – but they could coalesce so _beautifully_ into something more… intimate.

          He had figured it out a couple days ago, what this sudden, deep fascination was.

          Hux wants a tattoo.  More specifically, he wants Kylo to give him one, and watch his husband do his level best to try and be careful with as much exposed skin as he dares show in public.  The only other one he has – the black star on his hip – was done in haste, the night he met Kylo.  Now though?  They have nearly a decade of marriage behind them and he loves Kylo more than anything else in this world.

          Certainly more than a bunch of stuffed suits arguing over truly trivial matters that could very well be settled without him present.  His contract as CEO is non-negotiable, which means he isn’t going anywhere.

          A notification flashes across the top of his screen – Kylo’s replied.

          _Let me guess – your meeting isn’t nearly as exciting as you hoped it would be._

Hux suppresses a smile, keeping his face impassive.  _Deathly boring.  I’ve been gathering further ideas…_

Watching the message send makes his heart beat a little faster.  He’s been sitting in the same position for so long that his legs are half-asleep, his ass hurts, and his balls are sticking to his left leg.  As discretely as he can, he straightens himself up and plucks at the leg of his suit to try and put everything back in order.  It doesn’t quite work, and more direct action is necessary.

          Hux takes another look around and drops his hand to his lap, grabs himself and _pulls_.  His sigh of relief isn’t quite audible, but his eyes nearly water from how much better he feels.

          He looks back to his tablet, and there’s another message from Kylo.  He brings the screen closer, biting the inside of his cheek to keep from giving himself away.

          _You’re really serious about this, aren’t you?_

_Very._

Another message from Kylo arrives before Hux can close out the messenger:

          _Do you have any idea I’ve wanted you back on my table, Hux?  Watching you bite your lip while my needles dig into your skin?_

This time, Hux does let a small moan slip from the back of his throat.  Now is absolutely the worst time for him to be trading lust-charged messages with his husband, but now he can’t _stop_ thinking about it.  The vision he builds in his head is a little too specific, beginning with Kylo gently shaving his left thigh, Hux naked from the waist down.  He’ll have already gotten hard, just from having Kylo’s hungry gaze on him.  The way Kylo would kiss him before he starts to distract him, reassuring him that it won’t hurt _that_ badly, to just let him work and make Hux’s vision come to life.

          Hux has to force his fingers to stop shaking as he taps out a reply.

          _I’m leaving this meeting – are you free?_

It’s still two hours before the end of the day, but Hux could honestly care less.  This was really the only item on his agenda for the day, and being here for that much longer would do nothing but give him even more of a headache.  He doesn’t even excuse himself, just picks up his folder, tablet, and pen – and walks out.  No one calls to ask him where he’s going, and he has to keep his grin from breaking out before he reaches his office.

          His secretary looks up, starting to ask what he’s doing back so early.  “Sir, is everything-”

          “Fine, yes.  I’m leaving for the day, and you are free to go as well, Charise.  You will be compensated for a full day, I’ll make sure.”  Hux hurries to shut down his computer, make sure nothing sensitive is left sitting out.  “Is there anything you need before you go?”

          Charise shakes her head, having been here long enough to pick up on Hux’s poorly concealed giddiness.  “Tell Kylo I said hello.”

          Hux loosens his tie and bows slightly towards her.  “I will.”

          She parts with a smile, and Hux picks up his helmet where it rests on the table next to the door, his leather satchel thrown over one shoulder.

          On the way down in the elevator, Hux fishes out a small bag from deep inside the satchel, pulls the discrete spacer in his right nostril out, and slips in a deep red ring.  He checks his appearance in the shiny metal wall of the elevator and artfully musses his hair, letting it stick up in places that wouldn’t belong in a boardroom.

          If he’s going to be coming to Kylo, he isn’t going to bring his job with him.  Besides, his hair is going to be messed up anyway, between his helmet and the way Kylo is sure to run his fingers through it when he sees him.  Hell, just the _thought_ of Kylo touching him has Hux mentally hurrying the elevator along. 

          Were it not for the cameras, he’d slip his hand into his pants and adjust himself.  Maybe indulge in the thought of Kylo’s pierced tongue running over his cock, messing with the frenum piercing Hux had gotten last year (Phasma had done it, with Kylo looking on; _you’ll just end up blowing him, Kylo, and then he won’t get one at all._ )

          It had hurt like absolute hell but once the piercing had healed?

          It had been some of the most mindblowing sex of his life, especially since Kylo had an identical one and knew _exactly_ how to manipulate them.  Hux’s cock had been sensitive before but fucking hell, Kylo had stepped that up by a factor of a hundred.

          Uncousciously, Hux pinches his pierced left nipple under his suit jacket and checks his phone – _yes, I am free.  Everything will be ready when you get here._

Hux is fully hard by the time he reaches his motorcycle (he’d traded his Ferrari to pay off his apartment and used the remainder to buy a gorgeous, dark red Ducati; he’d brought Kylo to the showroom when he purchased it and he’d literally gotten wet enough to show through his jeans.  Hux had indulged him by blowing Kylo after he’d taken it for a spin, commenting after that there was “something very powerfully sexy about Italian engineering.”

          Hux puts on his helmet, swings his leg over the seat, double checks to make sure his satchel is sealed tightly, and with a satisfyingly low roar, he’s pulling out of the parking garage.

          It isn’t all that far from The Night Watch, and traffic is light at this time of day.  Hux comfortably navigates New York’s streets, zooming in and out of traffic in a way that he couldn’t do in his Ferrari.  After owning his Ducati for a good while, he finally understands why Kylo gets so much out of riding a motorcycle – all of that power between his legs is terribly akin to fucking his husband.

          Hux ignores his erection and refocuses on getting to Kylo as safely and quickly as possible.

          There is some street parking but Hux passes by it, around to the back of the building.  He’s technically a customer but when you know both the owners, Hux figure he can use that privilege to his advantage.  He takes off his helmet as he dismounts, absolutely not _skipping_ towards the front door.  For God’s sake, he’s a grown man and the head of a major, international corporation. 

          But even he’s allowed to be excited about seeing his husband.

          Kylo’s behind the reception desk, dressed in a dark green t-shirt and tight, black jeans, looking down at the tablet they use for check-ins when Hux walks up.

          “I’m looking for Kylo Ren,” Hux says, doing a fairly good job of faking an American accent and it’s just enough to catch Kylo off guard, because when he looks up, Kylo nearly startles out of surprise.

          “ _Hux._ ”

          Kylo tries his hardest to grab Hux from over the desk, leaning into a messy kiss that nearly breaks Hux’s bottom lip.  He’s laughing anyway, and steps around to Kylo’s side of the desk and this time, cups Kylo’s face and kisses him properly.  Deeply, consumingly – but properly.

          It hurts him to let Kylo’s tongue out of his mouth, but this _is_ a place of business.  “Don’t I have an appointment, or are you going to continue to molest me in full view of anyone who might walk in the door?”

          “Is it really molesting if the other person is enjoying it?”  Kylo pulls Hux closer by his hips, dragging his own against Hux.  The rub of denim on polyester sends an electric thrill up Hux’s spine, both of them now aware of just how hard the other is.  Kylo stops shorts of groping Hux through his pants, and instead loops his arms around his waist.

          “I really don’t think I’m the best person to answer that question.”  Hux gets his hands under the back of Kylo’s t-shirt, his fingers bumping against the pistol Kylo keeps tucked in his waistband when he’s on the job, studying his snakebites and nose ring; they match Hux’s own nose ring today, the exact same color.  He doesn’t _mean_ to coordinate his piercings with Kylo, it just sort of… happens.

          Kylo kisses him again, and Hux indulges in a moan.  “You’re trembling.”

          “Am I?”  Hux was amped up from kissing Kylo, yes, but trembling, really?

          “You’re not scared, are you?”  Kylo soothes his hands down Hux’s sides, his brow quirked up at Hux.  “If you want Phasma to do it, she’s gonna be a while…”

          “No, no, it’s… alright, maybe I am nervous.”  Hux lets Kylo go and starts to back away, steeling his nerve.  It’s not the needles themselves, just… this feels like one of those “marriage moments.”  Hux doesn’t know many people whose own husband has put them under their tattoo gun, but he feels like it should mean _something._

Kylo takes his hand, cocking his head towards his booth.  “C’mon – I had a couple of ideas you may want to see.”  He’s led into Kylo’s miniature studio, and Kylo sits him down on the tattooing chair and pulls up his stool next to him, sketchbook in hand.  Hux leans in, the scent of Kylo’s gently, woodsy cologne and work sweat making him nearly bury his nose in his hair.

          “This might be reaching a little bit, but I was thinking about your uh, background.”  Kylo hands him the sketchpad, and Hux flips slowly through several pages of feminine portraits, many of them looking to be goddesses, nymphs – beings of supernatural origin.  “And I know your mother was Irish, and uh… how important that was to her.  And to you.”

          “You know England is my country of birth, Kylo,” Hux murmurs, “but… there are memories.”

          “Exactly – and you were talking in Gaelic in your sleep a few nights ago – so I took that and ran with it.”  Kylo stops Hux on a particularly detailed sketch, and it’s clear that this is the one that Kylo, at least, likes best.  “And you speak it beautifully.”

          Hux nods, a sudden, long dormant nostalgia welling in his chest.  “What little I remember, perhaps – Mother was… well, she was suppressed.  Brendol wanted…”  Hux closes off the memories, unwilling to wander down that path here, much less in front of Kylo.  Kylo senses the change in his emotions, and puts his arm around him.

          “Uh… I can change the design if… if you want.  It’s just that Danu lends herself so well to Klimt’s style.”

          Hux _doesn’t_ wipe his eyes, absolutely not, and studies the sketch more closely.  “The goddess of prosperity?”

          “Yeah.  She seemed fitting, and I know how much you love the Symbolists, so I went from there.  The color’s aren’t filled in yet, but I’ll leave that for you to decide.”

          Hux looks at the sketch for a few more minutes, his mind swirling with emotions both new and old.  Finally he turns to Kylo, not daring to raise his voice above a whisper.  “You are a very thoughtful, talented man, Kylo, one whom I am beyond lucky to have in my life.”  He kisses him, hand resting on Kylo’s thigh and squeezing the firm, warm muscle.

          “You’re not the only one who’s prospered, Hux.”  Kylo runs his fingers through the hair at the back of Hux’s head, fingers strong yet soft as they rub his scalp.

          Hux smiles at him, eyes closed so that he can take in the scent of Kylo’s body more – Kylo is of course, correct.  Time hasn’t changed them all that much; Hux can still be cold, and Kylo’s wildness is very much present.  They still fight, argue, and get on each other’s nerves.

          But Hux’s sympathy has grown exponentially, and it’s been years since Kylo’s had to have been bailed out of jail – but the shouting comes more from joy, and their arguments are more often than not over something worthwhile. 

          Hell, it hits Hux that not only have they made it work for each other, but it’s _succeeded._

Otherwise, he certainly wouldn’t be climbing onto a tattoo chair in order for Kylo to imprint a Celtic goddess on his left thigh.

          “No, I’m not, am I?”  Hux opens his eyes, and takes Kylo’s hand.  “I think we’ve had enough for this for one day, haven’t we?”

          Kylo’s lips quirk up in a half grin, his snakebites moving with them.  “You just want to get naked for me, don’t you?”

          “Call it more wanting your art on my body.”  Honestly, _tattoo_ is such a small word for what Kylo does.

          Kylo gets up and goes to his scanner to make a transfer of the sketch, hiding his blush from Hux praising him.  “You might want to use the bathroom, since you’re not going to be able to move for a while.”

          Hux squeezes Kylo’s ass on his way past him, calling over his shoulder “should you let Phasma know you’ll be busy?”  Hux hasn’t seen her since he came in, and he leaves the door to the single-stall restroom open so he can hear Kylo.

          “She’s already aware, so she brought Rey in for help earlier this afternoon.”  Hux listens to Kylo’s footsteps as he relieves himself, not at all surprise to find the inside of his foreskin wet with precome.  Once he shakes himself dry, he tastes it, finding himself a little less salty than normal.

          “Who’s Rey?”

          “Girl who’s been shadowing her for a couple weeks now – she’s gonna do fine.”  Kylo steps into the entrance of the restroom, looking smug when he sees what Hux is doing.

          “I’m not jerking off, I swear.”  Hux wipes his finger on his pants leg, letting Kylo get a good, long look at his half-hard cock before he tucks himself back into his briefs.  “Unless you’d like to relax me before we get started…”

          For a moment, Kylo considers it very, very carefully – only to shake his head.  “I had an idea for later you might like, actually – so save it.”

          Hux doesn’t miss how Kylo has to adjust himself in his jeans before he leaves him to wash his hands.  God, whatever it is Kylo has planned is surely worth it if he didn’t go for Hux there and then.

          That Kylo, a former porn star (and a damned good one at that) still gets incredibly hot for him…

          Hux doesn’t follow that train of thought either, because not once in their relationship has he _ever_ had to worry about Kylo finding someone else – and there are certainly plenty who could have had Hux, but no one’s ever captivated him like his husband.

          He’s still smiling when he comes back to Kylo’s space, Kylo pulling on a pair of rubber gloves, a face mask tucked under his chin.  He gets this sultry look in his eyes, licking his lips at Hux in such a way that Hux finds the need to loosen his tie more.

          “I thought you said no messing around while you’re on the job?”

          “I did – but you still have to take your pants off for me.”

          Hux closes the curtain and lets his jacket drop to the ground behind him, belt unbuckled as he saunters towards Kylo.  He sees no reason to not at least _try_ to set the tone for later, if anything just to give Kylo as much to think about as he does.  Kylo sits stock still, eyes watching Hux’s fingers as he unbuttons his slacks and lets them fall, stepping out of his shoes as he comes to straddle Kylo’s muscled thigh.

          “I’m all yours, Kylo.” 

          Since Kylo can’t touch him with sterile gloves, Hux has free reign to rub Kylo’s pierced nipples through his shirt as he kisses him.  Kylo’s mouth opens to his tongue, and Hux turns the heat up slowly, massaging Kylo’s lips with his own, tongue working its way in until they’re trying to suck each other in turn.

          Never let it be said that Hux doesn’t know how to kiss his husband just as filthy as anything he’s ever seen in a video.

          Hux lets him go, and settles back against the chair Kylo’s put a sheet of paper down on.  “I’m ready now.”

          Kylo looks Hux over, still licking his lips to get the last taste of Hux.  “You know, every time you do _that,_ it makes me wonder where you learned it.”

          “You’ve been asking that for years, darling.”  Hux sits back as Kylo swabs his thigh down with alcohol and runs a razor over it, shaving the fine, red hair off the top of his thigh.  “And the answer stays the same.”

          “I know, instinct – and I still call bullshit on that.” 

          “As you wish, but Kylo… you bring out the animal in me.”

          Kylo leans forward to kiss his bulge, lips landing right on the damp patch of precome he’s made in his briefs.  “Certainly have the claw marks to prove it.”

          Hux shivers, thinking back to the last few nights; he’s been bottoming a lot more often, and getting pounded by Kylo has been… cathartic.  _Incredibly_ cathartic.

          For a moment, they drink in the heat of each other’s eyes, and Hux starts to sit up so that he can kiss Kylo again – only to be interrupted a moment later by Phasma clearing her throat outside of the booth.  “Are you two decent?”

          Hux suppresses a laugh and Kylo sighs.  “He’s getting a tattoo, not a blowjob – and what do you care?  You’ve seen both of us naked.”

          “As your piercer, Kylo – there’s a difference between seeing you naked and _seeing you naked?”_

“Who’s naked?”  Says a second, softer female voice.”

          Phasma opens the curtain, her bright blonde eyebrows up.  “It’s alright, Rey, Kylo’s keeping his hands to himself.”

          Kylo frowns, and Hux manages to protect his modesty by holding his hands over his bulge as a young, brown-haired woman steps in behind Phasma.  “Oh, you must be Hux.”

          “I am.  And yes, my husband and I are quite capable of behaving in public.”  Hux fights not to blush, and Kylo looks like he’s trying very hard to _not_ look at Hux’s pale legs.

          Which of course he has to for what he’s about to do, but Hux can’t help but get the feeling that Phasma is interrupting something very, very intimate.

          “Uh-huh.  I’m going to lunch, you want anything?”  The question is directed at Kylo, so Hux stays quiet.

          Kylo shakes his head and pulls up his face mask.

          “Cool – Rey’s watching the front if you need her.  Amilyn is with a client, and Chewy’s got one coming in soon.  Back in forty five.”

          Phasma does at least pull the curtain back before she leaves, and Hux shifts like he’s cold all of a sudden.

          “You okay?”  Kylo wipes Hux’s leg down one more time and drops the transfer sheet, the lines imprinting perfectly to Hux’s skin.

          “Yes, just… I’m not used to other people seeing quite that much of me.”  He watches Kylo lift the sheet away, stealing himself as Kylo double checks his tattoo gun and raises it.

          Kylo smiles behind his mask – Hux can see the corners of his eyes crinkle.  “If it makes you feel any better, you have absolutely _nothing_ to be ashamed of.”

          This time, Hux _does_ blush.

          The first bite of the needles into his skin nearly make Hux bite through his tongue; it’s been years since he’s felt that, and the star on his hip, well… he was twenty seven when he got it.  Thirty six is a different ball game, and with as much as he and Kylo scratch and bite each other during sex, he’d figure his pain tolerance would be higher.

          It’s a completely unfounded theory, but Hux was hopeful that it might have _some_ truth in it.

          “You good?”  Kylo doesn’t look up, and nor does he let up in his work.

          Hux grits his teeth and forces himself to breathe.  “I’m fine – merely reminded that there’s a reason why I didn’t get another one before now.”

          Kylo shrugs, working the tattoo gun with the ease of long-term practice.  “Well, you chose a sensitive area to get one.  I have to ask – why your thigh, and not your upper arm?”

          “Because not everyone needs to know about it.”  Hux feels slightly better now that Kylo’s talking to him, so he keeps going.  “It’s for me, not the rest of the world.  No one at the office is likely to see me in anything other than long pants, but it’s still _my_ thing.  Our thing.”

          Kylo nods, and Hux can’t help but notice how perfectly he traces the outline, hands as steady as they can be.  “Your body, Hux.”

          “Yours, as well.”  Hux starts to reach out to Kylo to run his fingers through his hair, but stops himself.  “I’m afraid that this is going to put me off you ravishing you for a while.”

          “Yeah, about that – how are you going to get home?  Your leg is gonna be numb as hell for a good while, so I wouldn’t recommend taking your bike home.”

          “I can’t very well leave it here, darling.”  Hell, Hux worries enough about it enough in their own private, secure garage.

          “Well, Phasma and I have a show tonight, and Chewy’s bringing the van – so if you’re okay with it, I can just have Phasma follow me home on my bike and I’ll drive yours.”

          “You just want to ride my motorcycle, don’t you?”  Hux pretends to be annoyed, but Kylo gives him best “you got me” look.

          “It’s a nice bike, Hux – I’m partial to the rider, too.”  Kylo looks back down at Hux’s leg, continuing his work.  “But seriously, you’re gonna be hurting for a couple days.”

          Hux sighs, knowing Kylo’s right.  “Enough to where I can’t see you play tonight?”

          “Hux, you’re lucky if you’ll be able to stand, much less walk.”  Kylo does look sympathetic, at least, and given how much just the outline hurts, he’s absolutely right.  “And we’re playing at The Sarlacc.”

          “Isn’t that the one that’s literally a hole in the ground?”

          “Yeah – but the owners like us so much the last time, they’re letting us play without a fee.  Besides, now that Chewy’s managed to get his stuff back from his ex…”

          Hux nods, more than a little disappointed he won’t get to attend the show.  “I was rather looking forward to having you backstage when it was over, too.”

          “Oh, you’re still gonna have me, Hux.”  Kylo stands up for a moment, and Hux can practically see the entirety of his hard cock in his jeans – “but like I said, I have a plan.  Between that and doing _this?”_ He gestures to Hux’s tattoo, then looks back to Hux’s eyes.  “I’m really hoping you stay up for me.”

          “I always do, don’t I?”  It wouldn’t be the first time Hux hasn’t been able to attend a show, either due to work or something else – but seeing Kylo come through their front door, covered in the sweat of making hard, loud music and the glow of a screaming crowd makes a deep, powerful current of arousal flow through Hux’s body.

Hux very much wants to touch himself right now, but moving more than an inch at this point would likely hurt far more than it’s worth.  Kylo sits back down, and even though Hux can’t see his mouth, the desire is as clear as day in his eyes.

          “Yeah, you do.”  Mixed with that desire is a deep, warm softness, one that Hux has only ever seen directed at himself.  “And it’s going to be worth your while, Hux.”

          Whatever idea it is that Kylo has, Hux _knows_ it’s going to be beyond good.

___

          Kylo wasn’t wrong about him not being able to stand.

          In fact, Kylo hasn’t ever been more right about anything in his life.

          It had taken over six hours, and Hux has persevered, yes, but by the time it was over, he had sweated through to his shirt, his tie coming off somewhere around hour three.  Kylo had made him take a break, not only to stand up and crack his back but so that Hux could finally come back from the verge of passing out.  Nightfall had come, gotten deeper, and now, nearing ten o’clock, Hux is exhausting.

          “Wash it when you get home, find somewhere comfortable, and don’t move for a while.”  Kylo’s wrapping his thigh in plastic, being as gentle as possible.  Hux is trying hard not to puke from how badly it hurts, putting on a brave face as much for himself as he is Kylo.

          “And don’t drink, I’m assuming?”

          “Thins the blood and fucks up the healing process, especially right now.  You need water.”  Kylo finishes wrapping his thigh, throws away the gloves, and helps Hux stand up.  “Phasma’s already called a cab, too.”

          “I don’t suppose I can leave my pants off.”  Hux is pleased to find that he can actually stand, even if the world is wobbly as hell right now.  “After all, these _are_ Armani briefs, and maybe since they’re designer…”

          Kylo smiles at him, taking Hux’s hips in his hands and pulling him as close as he dares.  “Unless you want to be arrested for public indecency.”

          “You’d know something about that, wouldn’t you,” Hux teases, and Kylo pinches his bottom.

          “And I _was_ going to offer my help in you getting dressed, but now you can do it yourself.”  Kylo pretends to pull away, and Hux brings him back just as quickly.

          “My apologies, Kylo.”

          When Kylo kisses him this time, Hux lets the heat that’s been building in him this whole time rise a little higher, sneaking his hand between their bodies and cupping Kylo through his jeans.  Kylo’s mouth falls open against his, moaning softly as Hux massages his cock.

          “Hux, your cab’s here!”  Phasma’s voice sounds suspiciously close, and Hux lets go of his husband.

          “You know,” Kylo says, retrieving Hux’s pants from where he left them near the entrance, “It’s not going to be easy to play tonight.”  He comes back to Hux, encouraging him to sit so that he can help guide Hux’s feet into the legs.  “Thinking about you, stretched out on the couch…”

          Hux is hanging on to every word, barely noticing when Kylo hooks him around the waist and has him stand back up.  “Don’t think you’ll be alone in that, darling.”

          “I know – but you, that fresh, beautiful ink on your body, hard and waiting for me.”  It’s Kylo’s turn to touch him, grabbing Hux’s cock the moment his belt has been buckled.  He turns his palm in so that he can rub the head of his cock – it makes Hux feel even more lightheaded, Kylo halfway into full seduction mode.

          And God fucking dammit, it’s _working._

          “Every brilliant artist deserves to be well compensated,” Hux breathes, his lips moving against Kylo’s.  “And I shall see to that.”

          “Kylo!  Put him down!”

          Phasma isn’t in the booth yet, but she’s getting closer.

          “Not his fault this time!”  Hux grins, puts on his jacket, sticks his feet into his Oxfords, and gathers up his bag.  “Will you walk me out?”

          “Only because I’m afraid you’ll fall down.”

          They pause outside the shop’s entrance, and Hux puts his right arm around Kylo’s waist for one more kiss.  “Any idea what time you’ll be home?”

          “We’re playing a full set, so probably around one.  Sooner if Chewy doesn’t break down.”  Kylo kisses Hux, tipping his head back and shoving his tongue in his mouth.  Hux seizes the chance to stuff four hundred dollar bills into his waistband, right next to his gun.

          “That’s the first part of your payment – the rest will be waiting for you when you get home.”  Hux lets him go, opening the door to the cab.  “I’ll see you soon, Kylo.”

          “I’ll be thinking about you.”  Kylo closes the door for him, and is still standing and watching Hux’s cab until they’re out of view from each other.

          Knee-trembling kiss or not, Hux’s leg is _killing_ him.

          He digs out his phone, ignoring the barrage of emails and messages that went unattended through the end of the work day.  He pulls up the app for his favorite Chinese restaurant and puts in an order that will coincide with his arrival back at his building.  He’s got a plan that even without Kylo for the time being, he’s looking forward to: strip down, clean his tattoo, find one of Kylo’s flannels to wear, lay back on the couch, and catch up on “The Crown” until Kylo’s home.

          After how long his day’s been, Hux can’t wait to decompress for a while.

          The only trick will be keeping Apollo out of his lap.  Hux loves his cat almost as much as Kylo but he’d rather not get cat hair in an open wound.

          As expected, his dinner is waiting as he gets out of the cab; Hux tips both driver generously, hobbling towards the back of elevators like they’re the finish line at the end of a marathon.  He nods to a couple of his neighbors, dressed in evening attire ranging from scant to formal.  Hux doesn’t envy them, not when his egg drop soup smells so incredibly mouthwatering.

          Apollo is asleep on the back of the sofa when Hux enters his penthouse, not even lifting his head as Hux runs his fingers softly over his spine on the way to the master bedroom.  He leaves the food on the side table, shedding his clothes as fast as he can.  It isn’t a quick journey, and by the time he’s sitting on the edge of the bathtub, his vertigo has come back.

          However, once he’s able to finally sit down and look at himself, Hux is _incredibly_ pleased with how well his new tattoo turned out.

          Danu’s looking off into the distance, her nearly translucent robes bedecked with golds and blues, trailing down Hux’s thigh towards his knee.  Her eyes are a sharp green, immensely detailed for such a small touch.  The ink Kylo used hadn’t been mere primaries, not at all – they have shading, variation, _depth –_ Hux is humbled by how carefully Kylo created this, for _him._

He still has his phone with him, and once he’s gently washed it off and applied more Bustle Butter (recommended by both Phasma and Kylo) he takes a picture to send to Kylo (he keeps his cock out of the photo, just in case Kylo is in public when he opens it) along with _she’s beautiful –_ he can barely take his eyes off of it, and by the time he gets up, his rear is cold and Apollo is sitting on the edge of the sink, completely uncaring that Hux is sporting new ink.

          “Oh, you’re up now?”  Hux washes his hands and leans down to bump his forehead against Apollo’s, kissing him between the eyes as he straightens back up.  “Come along, darling, it’s time for dinner.”

          Apollo does at least wait patiently for him on the bed while Hux picks out Kylo’s favorite dark green flannel from the closet.  It comes down to just above where his tattoo starts, just barely covering the tip of his soft cock.  Hux goes back to the bathroom to look at himself in the full length mirror, taking the flannel back off momentarily to admire Kylo’s work from a different angle.

          The tattoo is a riot of color against his pale skin, eye-catching in the extreme; he follows the length of his body from the tattoo on upwards.  Ever since he fell in love with Kylo, he’s grown far more confident in his own skin.  He’s never been muscled, but toned, not quite enough to be called slender; but he’s strong, fast, more than able to keep up with Kylo when they run together.  He and Kylo had both quit smoking (tobacco, at least) a few years ago, and Hux has always considered it a wise move.

          Anything that gives him longer with Kylo is worth it.

          He slides his hands down his sides to his hips, admiring his pierced nipples, a directionless map bite marks and bruises left by Kylo complementing them.  Hux stopped agonizing over whether or not the size of his cock was enough for Kylo long ago, not when Kylo _begs_ to be fucked by him so openly.  He’s thick where it counts, and the slight curve when he’s hard enables him to find Kylo’s sweet spot so _accurately –_ and he’s been doused in Kylo’s orgasms enough by now to know that yes, he’s doing an extremely good job.

          Hux smiles, picks up the flannel, and is still tugging it up one arm as he exits the bathroom with Apollo right behind him.

          Laying down on the couch feels _heavenly,_ his stir fried vegetables and soup close at hand.  All of the lights are off save for the lamp at the foot of the couch, Apollo close enough to Hux’s feet that he can feel the heat coming off of his furry body.  The first bite of his dinner is so good that Hux moans with pleasure, and he quickly chases it with a swallow of cold spring water.

          By the time he’s halfway through his sesame chicken, he’s not feeling nearly as drained as he was when he left The Night Watch.  Kylo sends a picture back mid-show, his long, dark hair dripping with sweat, beaming at Hux so that the stage lights catch his snakebites.

          _Can’t wait to see it in person, babe <3_

          Hux sends back a photo of his legs and Apollo, then sets his phone back down.  He won’t hear from Kylo until after he’s finished, and it isn’t long before his attention is fully turned back to his show.  Hux doesn’t hold any great love for the Royal Family, but this dramatization, well… he finds it to be intriguing.

          That and there has been a handful of times where Kylo has called him _Your Majesty_ in bed every time had been… messy.

          Hux lets the warm, beautiful memory of countless hours with Kylo’s body pressed against his drift through his mind, his thigh having moved from a stabbing pain to slightly less than throbbing.  He keeps brushing his fingers against his naked cock, keeping his body primed, it not fully hard.  He knows he’s wet, just from thinking about Kylo, and while it would be so _easy_ to keep tasting his own body, he doesn’t.  He wants to save as much for Kylo as he possibly can, deliberately keeping his eyes on the television.

          Apollo eventually gets up and heads to the bedroom, deciding that it’s long past _his_ bedtime. Hux slinks down to rest his heels in the warm spot left behind, and pulls the front of the flannel closer together.

          Right around the time that Princess Margaret meets the future Earl of Snowden, Hux hears a key turn in the lock, and Kylo enters, bringing with him the smell of spilled beer and stage sweat.

          “Hux?”

          The sound of his voice immediately brings a smile to Hux’s face.

          “Living room, Kylo.” 

          Kylo comes around the corner, stopping short to drink in Hux’s body, his expression _hungry._ “Holy _shit._ ”

          Hux stretches luxuriously, letting the front of Kylo’s shirt fall open so that he can see all of his lean muscle flex.  “You _did_ say you wanted me stretched out on the couch, darling.”  He palms his cock, drawing it upwards so that Kylo can see the precome he’s been leaking from being turned on for so long.  “But I have kept my hands to myself, as promised.”

          Kylo steps closer to the couch, and Hux sits up so that when he’s boxed in by Kylo’s arms, he can lean up and kiss him.  He’s wearing black eyeliner, smudged only a little from sweating – it makes his eyes look completely breathtaking.  “And for that, I said I had a surprise.”

          It’s not the kiss Kylo gives him, but it’s a _very_ good start.  Hux puts his hands under Kylo’s sweat damp shirt and squeezes his hipbones, showing just how low his jeans are currently riding.  Hux starts to tug them down, only for Kylo to back away at the last second.

          “Don’t move,” Kylo says, taking his bag with him towards the bedroom.  Hux watches him go, letting his head fall back against the couch once he’s out of sight.  He strokes his cock, watching the dark pink head disappearing into his foreskin as he draws it up, letting his fingers brush individually over his frenum piercing on the way back down.

          Curiosity is burning in him, but Kylo told him not to move.  He applies a little more Bustle Butter to his tattoo, trying not to wince as coats it liberally.

          “You know, Hux, you didn’t have to pay me.”  Hux turns to Kylo’s voice, coming from behind.  Right as Hux starts to look up, Kylo’s leaning down over the back of the couch, giving him an upside down kiss that makes Hux’s insides melt.  Hux slides his fingers into Kylo’s hair, sweaty yet soft.  He tries to pull Kylo to him from that position, especially when Kylo’s hands land on his chest, rubbing his palms over his nipples.

          Kylo breaks the kiss right as Hux starts to squirm, coming around to sit down right next to him – completely naked, hard, and with his bong in hand.

          Hux stares openly, and Kylo spreads his legs when Hux reaches for his cock and starts to stroke him.  Kylo bites his lip, eyes closed, trying to thrust up into Hux’s hand on every downstroke.

          “Fuck, Hux, you… you’re ruining the surprise.”

          “Oh, it’s not you stripping the moment you come in the door?”  Hux lets go of him and licks the precome now all over his fingers up, his husband’s body tasting of sweet salt.  “Alright then, go on.”

          “Been a while since we got stoned together, and since I _know_ you’re in pain right now…”  Kylo gives him a mischievous look

          “You bought four hundred dollars worth of pot?”  Hux is neither displeased, or surprised – but he is curious to know.

          “No, just two hundred – the rest went towards covering the bar tab after we left.  And yes, your baby is safe in the garage.”  Kylo leans in to kiss his cheek, and hands the bong to Hux.

          “Oh, I get to go first for once?”  Hux takes it, and holds the already lit Zippo to the bowl.  He covers the mouthpiece and inhales, letting the thick, sweet-tasting smoke fill his lungs.  It burns, of course – but every nerve ending it hits along the way makes Hux feel like warm slush.

          Whatever it is that Kylo got his hands on this time is _excellent._

He pulls off and slowly exhales, watching the cloud of smoke waft up over his head.  “Darling, this is _superb._ ”

          “Right?  Chewy’s dealer got hold of a good batch.”  Kylo stuffs the bowl and takes his own first hit, and Hux watches his lips stretch over the mouthpiece, so plush and beautiful.  He waits until Kylo’s starting to exhale, and slips his hands between Kylo’s legs to touch his guiche piercing – his newest one, and Hux’s newfound favorite.

          “I don’t know if I can fuck you tonight, Kylo.”  Hux watches Kylo’s tongue dart out, licking his lips as Hux finds that warm, private place, so close to Kylo’s hole.  “But there’s absolutely nothing wrong with my mouth.”

          Kylo nods, his gaze long and studious of Hux’s naked body.  “Christ, Hux, whatever you want, babe.”

          “Before we start…”  Hux takes the bong back, and Kylo loads the bowl for him.  He’s already starting to feel loose-limbed and giddy, the second hit rendering him completely useless for anything other than groping his husband.  He holds the smoke in his mouth and grab’s Kylo’s head, putting their lips half an inch apart – and blows.  Kylo inhales, sitting very, very still so that Hux can give him every bit back.

          The moment the last of the smoke clears his mouth, he seals it with a deep, filthy kiss, tilting his head to get as much of his tongue into Kylo’s mouth as possible.  Kylo opens up immediately, moaning softly as Hux reaches up to tweak his right nipple.  It makes Hux hungry for more, wanting to pull every slatternly, dirty sound out of Kylo as quickly as possible.

          Getting on his knees is out of the question – even though the weed has dulled the pain, it’s still there.  He winces when Kylo’s hand accidentally lands on his knee, breaking the spell.

          “Shit, sorry,” Kylo mumbles, pushing his hair back from his face as he reaches for the bong. 

          “No harm done – but I have an idea.”  Hux waits until after he’s taken another hit, does one himself, and reaches for Kylo’s ribcage.

          “Are you… _oh._ ”  Realization dawns on Kylo’s face, and Hux lowers himself into the already plush couch as Kylo straddles him, legs spread wide over his thighs.  Hux looks up from hooded eyes, resting his hands on the backs of Kylo’s legs.

          “And don’t worry about choking me, darlin’-”  Hux closes his mouth, and Kylo goes wide eyed.

          “Hux?  Did you…”

          Hux shakes his head, because no, an Irish accent absolutely did _not_ just slip out of his mouth.

          Except it totally did, and Hux isn’t exactly in a position to hide right now – so he slips his fingers in between Kylo’s warm thighs and swallows as much of his cock as quickly as he can.

          Kylo goes cross-eyed from the sudden, wet heat of Hux’s mouth, arms trembling against the back of the couch.  “F… fuck, Hux, you…”

          Hux opens up his throat more, the weed having dulled his sense of caution.  God, Kylo is so fucking thick that his eyes should be watering right now but he doesn’t care, now that he’s got exactly what he’s wanted since he left work earlier.  Yes, Kylo is far more open about how much he enjoys going down on Hux – but he’s not the only one.

          There are fewer things that Hux is more proud of than being able to deep throat his ex-porn star husband’s cock.  He can’t look up to see Kylo’s face, but given the babbling filth pouring from his mouth, Hux can tell he’s doing a damned good job.  He opens his throat up, sitting up ever so slightly so that he can get those last couple inches in.

          When he feels Kylo’s frenum piercing against the back of his throat, he knows he’s as far as he can get.  He can taste Kylo’s precome all over the inside of mouth, salt-slick and perfect.  Kylo runs his fingers through his hair, widening his stance so that he can pull out and thrust back into Hux’s mouth.

          “Fuck, Hux, you feel so fucking good.”  Kylo’s looking down at him, watching how wide he’s stretched Hux’s mouth.  Hux hums, cupping Kylo’s ass.  He loosens his hold a little, encouraging Kylo to fuck his face if he wants – Hux is far better at it now, especially since Kylo gave up his Prince Albert years ago.

          Kylo doesn’t move, high as a kite now and reveling in the sloppy heat of Hux’s mouth.  Hux rubs his hole, pressing his fingers in on this tight, dry place, bringing forth even more tumbling, unfocused moans from Kylo.  He uses his own precome to wet Kylo, rubbing and pushing in just a little bit.  Kylo shudders, picks up the bong, and takes another hit as Hux starts to bob his head up and down on his husband’s cock.

          _Pretty fucking close to perfect,_ Hux thinks.

          The higher Kylo gets, the less willing he is to hold himself up, so much that before long Hux is practically one with his sofa and the angle at which he can blow Kylo is very shallow – not that either of them care, because Kylo keeps moaning, alternating between grabbing Hux’s head and holding himself up right.  Hux feels deliciously trapped, between the weightlessness from hotboxing the living room (thank God there’s a separate door to shut off from the hallway) and the heavy sensation of Kylo’s massive cock in his mouth.

          Were he sober, Hux is sure that he wouldn’t be proud of the job he’s doing right now but for the moment?  All he cares about his just having Kylo there with him, both of them able to just _be_ at the end of a long fucking day.

          Kylo eventually pulls himself out, dragging with him a mess of spit and precome that leaks down Hux’s chest.  “H… Hux, I’m… I wanna come on your face.”

          Hux nods, a hoarse giggle making his chest tighten up.  “Anythin’, darlin’.”

          Crap, there it goes again – but hearing Hux slip up like that makes Kylo blow, his pent-up load coating his hair and face, dripping down his chin to join the mess of saliva making its way towards his navel.  Hux doesn’t even try to avoid, mouth open so that he can taste as much of Kylo as he can.

          Kylo outright collapses, falling sideways to avoid hitting Hux’s tattoo with a long, satisfied sigh.

          “You… Fucking hell, Hux, that… that was _hot._ ”

          Hux uses his fingers to catch Kylo’s come, savoring each and every drop.  “I’m not done with you yet.”  Hux over exaggerates his natural accent, which just makes Kylo giggle even harder.

          “I know, just… just give me a second.”

          Hux doesn’t feel like waiting, and he gingerly climbs on top of Kylo to shove what’s left of the come in his mouth back into Kylo’s.  Kylo gets greedy fast, his hands gripping Hux’s hips to hold him in place while he licks himself from Hux’s lips.

          Kylo moves his thigh and brushes Hux’s now painfully hard cock, and when Hux looks down there’s a long, silvery stream of precome pouring from his slit.

          “Love that you get soaking wet when you’re stoned, babe.”  Kylo pushes Hux back up into a seated position, grabbing his calves and slinking into the floor.  “So fuckin’ hot, knowing you get that turned on sucking me off.”

          Hux notices for the first time as the finger’s of Kylo’s left hand curl around his thick cock that he’s wearing black nail polish, the exact same shade as his wedding band.  Hux picks up the bong – there’s enough weed left for one more long, heady hit, and Hux packs the bowl as tightly as he can.

          Kylo times swallowing his cock with Hux inhaling – it feels so fucking incredible that Hux honestly believes that were he to die at that moment, he would be perfectly alright with it.

          Hux loves it when Kylo goes full porn star on him, making a beautiful, wet-lipped show of sucking his cock, running his mouth and tongue all over his shaft, teasing his slit and licking his piercing – it all adds up to make Hux lose his fucking mind very, very quickly.

          Kylo takes a sudden fascination with his foreskin and settles his mouth on Hux’s balls, sucking each one in turn while looking into Hux’s eyes.  He’s got this dreamy, glassy-eyed expression on his face, mixed with such unguarded devotion that Hux’s heart catches in his throat.

          Hux reaches for his face, stroking his cheeks and Kylo comes forward just far enough for Hux to lean down and kiss him.

          “ _Tá tú go hálainn_.”

          _You’re beautiful._

Hux comes, messily, and Kylo kisses him so hard that he nearly faints.  Both of them end up coated, due as much to the tension between them that’s lasted all fucking afternoon and the insane amount of weed in his system now.  Kylo does manage to break away and finish sucking Hux dry, keeping his lips tight around him until Hux finally has to push him back from oversensitivity.

          Instead, he lies his head on Hux’s right thigh and wraps his arms around him as best he can, still sitting in the floor in a loose, beautiful tangle of sweat and smoke.  Hux strokes his hair, eyes closed, satiation sinking deep into his bones.  “How do I taste?”

          “Fucking good.”  The words tickle Hux’s thigh, and he can’t help but laugh.

          “I… I want to thank you again, Kylo.  For everything, all that…”

          “Shh, Hux, I know.”  Kylo looks up at him, his lazy grin making Hux want to crawl right down into the floor with him and sit in his lap.  His leg hurts, yes, but seeing Kylo so relaxed and happy is an experience he doesn’t want to pass up on.

          Hux tries to lean down and kiss him, only to suddenly be scooped up and carried to the bedroom. 

          Lucky for Kylo, he doesn’t have the will or energy to try and fight him on it.

___

          Hux knew that Snoke’s death would leave some questions to be answered, positions to be re-considered.  There are plenty more branches of First Order Exports all around the world, many of them hyperlocal- Hux is CEO, yes, but his most direct concern is what comes in and out of New York Harbor, JFK Airport, and so on.  Those are his main day-to-day duties, and Hux has learned to manage them quite well.  Looking after that is – and should – be his biggest concern.

          What he wasn’t anticipating was the number of contractors, wholesalers, and other businesses that answered _directly to Snoke, and Snoke only._

Where the hell Snoke found some of these people, Hux can’t begin to imagine.  Hux had known that he had a controlling interest in other companies, but they had never seemed to intersect with First Order all that much.  There had suddenly been a flurry of messages, letters, and all other manner of business-related ephemera four days after Hux had gotten his tattoo, all of which had required his immediate attention. 

          Hux will grant that the company he runs is huge, and the list of buyouts they’ve done of smaller companies has been long, all of it in the interest of profit.  Hux has had no qualms about signing one business out of existence, only to have it absorbed into FOE’s empire.

          However, Hux runs a _clean_ company.  The stockholders are appraised of every major change, they do not smuggle, and Hux certainly has no interest in dealing with warlords, dictators, and other such despots.

          Apparently, Snoke made quite a lot of his personal fortune doing exactly that, and as a result, Hux has had a great deal to answer for.  Not because of his responsibility, no – Hux can claim genuine lack of knowledge in every case.

          But seeing as how he is the most senior person in the building right now, he’s had to come up with a lot of answers very, very quickly.

          It’s been nearly three, non-stop fourteen hour plus days, and as Hux wakes himself to get ready for day number twenty, honest to God dread settles in the pit of his stomach.

          He rolls over and sees the time – 6:37 am – and groans.  He can lie in bed for a maximum of three more minutes, and then he has to get up and get ready. God, it had been past one when he’d finally gotten home, and even then Kylo had had to undress him.  He starts to turn over to take those three minutes back by pillowing his head on Kylo’s shoulder – only to find Kylo’s spot empty.

          And cold.

          Hux sits up, blinking sleep from his eyes and cursing the very existence of his company.  He grabs his robe and slips it over his naked body, cinching the belt tight to go see if Kylo is in the kitchen.

          As a matter of fact, he is, sweating profusely, stripped to the waist and wearing nothing but sweat-soaked running shorts and socks, muscles gloriously defined under the tattoos that deck his body.  He doesn’t have any of his piercings in yet save for his nose ring – but soon they will all be there.  Snakebites, gauges, his hip dermals – Hux kind of wants to delay getting ready just to watch him.

          Kylo finishes downing a glass of water and fixes Hux with an amused look.  “You… are you alright?”

          Hux frowns, going for the already full coffee pot.  “Do you really need me to answer that question?”

          “No, you don’t.”  Kylo goes to him, and the sweaty musk of exercise coming from his body makes Hux’s head feel light.  “You need to stay home today.”

          “Darling, I can’t, I have to… I have to call back some woman named Ventress, tell her that….” 

          Fuck, Hux can’t even remember half of the negotiations he sat in on yesterday, and there’s a list twice as long today.  Just thinking about it is almost enough to make him cry, and Hux is not someone who does that easily.

          “Exactly – call Cherise, tell her to stay home, and that you’re taking a couple of personal days.”  Kylo kisses down the side of his neck, a feeling that Hux finds all too easy to get lost in.  “Seriously, Hux, they can survive for forty eight hours without you.  I know you have people who can handle this sort of thing.”

          “Yes, but even _I_ don’t know what all Snoke left behind, much less them.  It requires skill, knowledge…”

          Kylo shushes him with a kiss to his ear.  “Hux, tell me – you hire no one but the best, right.”

          “Of course.”  Hell, Hux doesn’t hold _himself_ accountable if he doesn’t.

          Kylo moves to the nape of his neck, his lips petal-soft.  “How many of the meetings and conferences have they sat in on with you?”

          Hux pauses for a moment to think, considering Kylo’s words.  “Enough to where they now know at least as much as I do.”

          “Exactly – let them handle it.”  Kylo’s hands slip inside his robe, huge and warm and comforting.  “And if you need to, you can always email them.”

          Hux nods, and Kylo turns him around to kiss him gently.  “C’mon – I need a shower, and you need to wash your tattoo.  Your body won’t be doing it any favors if you keep going like this, anyway.”

          “I can’t, I… need to…”  Hux stops speaking, because Kylo’s got his hand between his legs and is tugging at his cock, using, slow, gentle strokes that feel absolutely _heavenly._

“You need to _rest,_ Hux.”  Kylo kisses him with such tender heat that Hux’ knees nearly buckle – and that’s how he knows he isn’t going to win this fight, that he _certainly_ isn’t going to work today, and that so long as Kylo keeps touching him like that, he might just be alright.

          “You’ve already called Cherise, haven’t you?”

          “Texted her from your phone after you passed out last night – now c’mon, neither of us want to clean spunk up off the kitchen floor.”

          Hux can’t really argue that point, now can he?

___

 

          Begrudgingly, Hux will admit that a couple days away from First Order Exports has done him a world of good.  The day after Kylo had practically tied him to the bed and made him rest, Hux had taken a look at himself in the mirror – and it had been a near ghost of a man staring back at him.

          Two days had turned into four, and with checking in only twice a day he’d managed to find out that his team had managed to handle the worst of it.  Not only that, but they were glad he’d taken a couple days for himself – Hux makes himself work the long days so they don’t have to, and the pay off of doing that worked very well in his favor.

          Hell, Hux had actually found himself wanting for stuff to do.

          The second day, he had dusted, swept, and cleaned the entire apartment.

          On the third, he had gone grocery shopping, gotten rid of all the half-empty takeout cartons in the refrigerator, and made roast beef for supper so good that Kylo had eaten three helpings – and then sucked Hux off against the sink afterwards.

          Now, on the fourth, Hux had finally taken the time for himself to go and fetch a couple of books he’ll get to in six months – and actually dressed himself in something other than a suit and tie.

          There are days that he wishes he could dress as he looks now, a light jacket over a tight, dark red Federation t-shirt, black, torn skinny jeans and trainers on his feet.  His hair has not a trace of pomade in it, and it was only after he’d washed it that morning that he realized just how long it’s gotten.  It’s almost floppy but it looks…. Sexy.

          It’s entirely his own business that he can’t stop running his fingers through it.

          He thinks about the pot still left in the bedside table, enough to share with Kylo later even if he has some himself when he gets home.  He had walked to the bookstore, just a couple blocks away, and getting to stretch his legs had been _incredible._

It also means that his tattoo is fairly well healed, and that maybe, just _maybe_ he can start fucking Kylo again.

          He’s still thinking about it when he gets in the elevator and hits the button to his floor, picturing he and Kylo rolling around on their bed, naked, sweating, Kylo’s fingers gripping his thighs…

          It puts him back in the constant state of agitatingly horny he’s been in ever since Kylo tattooed him – he sincerely hopes that Kylo has an early night, because Hux fucking _wants_ him.

          Entering the apartment, he smells coffee brewing, the dark, smoky blend that Kylo only drinks in the evenings.

          Hux bites his lip to contain his smile, calling out “Kylo?”

          “Kitchen, babe.”

          Hux leaves his bag by the end of the sofa and pushes his hair back from his forehead, trying not to be too giddy about the fact that he gets his husband that much sooner in the day.

          And there he is, sitting at the kitchen table with his sketchpad, coffee cup half empty and Apollo resting contentedly on the bed next to the refrigerator.  It’s so fucking _cozy_ that Hux has to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from letting any sort of embarrassing sound out.

          “You’re home early.”

          Kylo’s still looking at his drawing, deep in concentration. “Not a single appointment today, and Phasma wanted to go to a thing with Rey.  Where were you, anyway?”

          “Maz’s.”  Hux goes to pour a coffee for himself, and takes a moment to study his husband in profile – they are almost identically dressed, except that Kylo’s t-shirt is a little more threadbare and his biceps train the material.  Looking more closely, Hux can clearly see his nipple piercings through his shirt; something he’s seen a million times, and yet it gets Hux so fucking _hard_ so fast he has to make himself concentrate on not getting lightheaded.

          “Oh, did they…”  Kylo finally looks up at him, his mouth parted with whatever he was about to say.

          “Yes?”

          “You look…”  Kylo stands up (Hux sees that he’s barefoot, which means he has indeed been home for a while) and comes to stand in front of Hux, hands running appreciatively over his sides.  “You look fucking _hot._ ”

          “Do I?”  Hux swallows, Kylo’s stare full of heat and pent-up, barely contained _lust._ Hux has done for him what he can with his mouth and hands (when he can) over the last few weeks but he knows Kylo’s aching just as much for him, if not more.

          “Yeah.”  Kylo doesn’t hesitate, getting his hands under Hux’s shirt and tracing his fingers over his ribcage.  “Fuck, you… fucking sexy little alt _twink._ ”

          _Fucking hell._

Kylo kisses him so fucking hard that Hux’s balance suffers just a little, only to be hauled up and set on the counter with his ass mere inches from the steaming coffee he just poured.

          And it doesn’t fucking matter, because Hux is going to get what he fucking wants.

          Kylo feels him up without shame, squeezing and groping his chest, his hips, his thighs, anywhere those huge, beautiful hands want to go.  Hux moans back to him, his legs wrapped tightly around Kylo’s waist.  He can feel the friction that keeps growing as Kylo grinds their hips together, his cock just as hard as Hux’s own – and it’s not enough, and won’t be until he has Kylo under him, his hands gripping naked flesh and, Christ, Hux _wants-_

“Tell me what you want, darling.”  Hux bites and pulls at Kylo’s bottom lip with his teeth, flicking his tongue over flesh so plush and soft it shouldn’t be of this world.

          “Wanna lay you out, eat the _fuck_ out of that sexy little ass, and then you’re gonna ride me until we die.”

          Hux groans again – Kylo has this way of articulating his desires so… perfectly.

          “Move,” Hux commands, and winds up getting carried to the bedroom.

          Kylo drops him on the bed and flips him over, Hux’s face buried in the mattress as Kylo pulls off his shoes and pants, hauling down socks, jeans, and underwear all in one motion.  He’s shoved up the bed, Kylo’s powerful hands spreading him apart and snapping his hips upwards so that Hux feels dangerously exposed. 

          The first lick of Kylo’s tongue across his hole changes that in an instant, and Hux has to bite the pillow just to give his mouth something to do.  Kylo’s tongue feels too overwhelming, too good, rough-wet, making a hell of a mess of Hux.  He can feel the spit dripping down his perineum and off his balls.

          It’s sloppy, forceful, and violent – which is exactly what Hux needs.

          “Fuck, Hux, you taste so fuckin’ good.”  Kylo keeps moving up and down, licking from his balls up to his hole, his fingers gripping Hux’s thighs so tightly that there are going to be bruises after.  “Perfect little twink, even if you don’t think so.”

          Hux reaches back and pulls Kylo’s hair, able to feel Kylo’s nose pressed hard against his body.  “If you keep running your mouth…”

          “Don’t you fucking dare come yet, Hux, not until you’re on my cock.”  The threat underlying Kylo’s voice is real, and unexpected – Kylo, any other time, is utterly submissive, begging Hux for what he wants.

          But this rare side, this demanding, _wild_ streak that Kylo has – is irresistible, and Hux lets Kylo’s words wash over him

          _Alt twink._

God, he is, isn’t he?

          Kylo’s tongue derails his train of thought, making him push his hips back against Kylo’s mouth to get more, to make Kylo go _deeper_ even though he physically can’t, no matter how badly he wants it.

          He can’t wait for long, daring not to stroke his cock, hanging heavy with blood between his legs and dripping precome non-stop onto the comforter.

          Kylo lets him go, and behind him Hux can hear the soft _swish_ of his shirt being removed, followed by the deeper, muffled pull of Kylo trying to step out of his jeans.  Hux looks up right as Kylo finally joins him on the bed, naked and pulling at Hux’s shirt to get it off.

          “C’mere,” Kylo growls, and boxes Hux in as he comes down on him with another hard, deep kiss, one that sears him right down to his bones.  Hux wraps as much of himself as he can around Kylo, legs as tight as a vine around his waist, not letting Kylo rut against him.

          Kylo rolls them, and Hux finds himself looking down at the hard, long planes of his husband’s tattooed, pierced body.  “Are you going to open me up any more?”

          “You can take it, Hux.”  Kylo hands him the lube from under the pillow, leaving Hux to wet both himself and Kylo – and take another thirty seconds to stretch his hole as much as he can, knowing full well that his body isn’t used to bottoming as often – and yet, he can’t begin to want anything else.

          It is _incredibly_ gratifying to see Kylo’s look of utter awe as Hux leans back and sink slowly down on his cock, keeping his body bared in such a way that Kylo can see the ways he’s added to it over the years.

          Most of all, the goddess on his thigh.

          Which Hux still can’t help but stare at every chance he gets, taking in the incredible, thoughtful detail that Kylo put into her.

          Her face is covered by Kylo’s fingers where he holds onto Hux’s thigh, both to keep Hux steady and himself from coming apart too soon.  Hux is filled so completely and so quickly that he has to close his eyes against the sudden wave of vertigo – Kylo fucks the last couple of inches up into him, and Hux ends up gripping Kylo’s chest _tightly._

          “It’s… it’s been… been a while, darling.”  Hux forces his eyes open and looks down at Kylo, claiming his mouth so that he can have even more of Kylo inside him, his stomach turning to fire as Kylo shifts inside him and hits every fucking nerve Hux possesses in his lower body.  Both of them moan, and Hux has to break the kiss to keep himself upright.

          “You’re tight,” Kylo grunts, and Hux’s eyes water as he gets his knees bent up under him, sitting on Kylo’s cock.  He rocks his hips, testing the waters – he doesn’t trust himself to get any higher than that, and Kylo certainly isn’t pushing for anything more.

          “I know – perhaps that should change, Kylo.”  Hux gathers himself and starts to move, rising and falling on Kylo’s cock, his hands braced above his head.  “You would enjoy that, wouldn’t you, fucking me so that I can take you more easily, whenever _I_ want.”

          Kylo’s eyes snap open, locked with Hux’s.  “You love it, Hux, don’t… don’t pretend that…”

          “That what, Kylo, I don’t love your huge fucking _cock?”_ Hux bites a kiss from Kylo’s mouth, making Kylo chase him with his hips.  “I do, darling, very much.”

          He’s starting to lose his self-control, between Kylo helping him along by fucking him and holding onto his legs so that he can burn himself into Hux’s skin.  “Because you’re my cock hungry Irish twink, Hux, fucking _mine.”_

“Oh, am I?”  Hux lets his accent slip, deeper and deeper until it feels almost natural.  “Takin’ yer cock like it’s nothin, fillin’ me up ‘til I’m dripping with yer come?”

          Kylo’s breath catches, and Hux can _feel_ his body respond.

          _Got him._

“You like that?  Talkin’ like I’m some Irish whore, waitin’ for you to come to my bed and fuck me senseless?”  Hux’s heart starts to hammer loudly in his chest, his body white-hot from the closeness of the edge he’s put himself on.

          “Fuck, Hux, babe, I… fuck, I’m _close._ ”

          Hux smiles and cups Kylo’s face with his right hand, still moving, still pushing Kylo onwards.  He brings himself back to as he should be, leans in, and whispers-

          “Come for me, Kylo.”

          It’s like a wildfire that finally burns itself beyond the range of control, and Hux is only too happy to be caught in the blaze.

          Kylo comes hard enough to shout himself hoarse, hips slammed into Hux’s body.  It takes nothing but the feeling of Kylo’s cock pulsing inside him to send Hux right over the edge behind his husband, spilling hotly all over Kylo’s chest and stomach.  It’s an ecstasy that lasts for a brief, intense eternity – and it absolutely breaks Hux’s heart to hit solid ground again.

          He barely even feels it when he topples over to Kylo’s right side, gasping and sweating.  He can feel Kylo’s come leaking out of him, his hole a mess and his thighs bruised.  Kylo remains flat on his back, breathing just as hard as Hux is.

          Hux makes himself turn over and pull Kylo close, his cock sticky with lube and come against Kylo’s leg hair.

          “You… Hux, that was _incredible._ ”  Kylo’s eyes are brimming with excitement, like he’s just uncovered some precious artifact he didn’t even know he was looking for.

          “That I can speak in two different accents?  You do know that only one of them feels natural, right?”  Hux reaches up to push Kylo’s sweaty hair back and get a better look at his face.

          “Yeah but… it’s fucking hot, Hux.  And where the hell did you pick up getting off on calling yourself an ‘Irish twink’?”

          “That was your fault – but you aren’t wrong about the latter part of that term.”  He shivers as Kylo rubs his hip, his skin still prickling with the heat of sex.

          Give it another hour, and he’ll be right back on top of Kylo.

          “Yeah – you should embrace it more.  God, I want to ink you up even more now, get you under my gun and just…”

          “Decorate me like a canvas?”  Hux smiles wickedly and reaches down to grab Kylo’s still hard cock.  “Why don’t we just stay here for a while longer?”

          When Hux fucks Kylo thirty minutes later, he swears Danu is smiling up at him.  


         

         

         

         

         

         

         

         

                   

         

         

         


End file.
